Morning Swim
by Aura
Summary: One shot written for a prize. Kagome x Sesshomaru. Kagome is feeling neglected, not certain what she can do about Inuyasha or how to tell him she no longer wants to be with him she takes a walk and goes for a morning swim. Who and what she finds at the lake surprises yet delights her. Mature for citrus content.


Kagome took a deep breath, drawing in the crisp morning air. Usually she liked to sleep in but it was good to stretch her legs and get away from the village for a while. Despite Naraku's death, and the time she'd spent in the real world, her relationship with Inuyasha hadn't really changed. He still annoyed her daily and while some part of her would always love him something about the childhood crush was wearing off.

Perhaps part of her infatuation had only been the running, the excitement, the fact that Inuyasha was exotic and powerful even though his personality drove her to the edge of madness. Now he mostly managed to annoy her and she had lost interest in him beyond being friends. Only she hadn't gotten up the nerve to say that directly, though she wasn't sure it mattered, they'd never officially been more than friends.

The only time since Naraku's death they came close to more than a chaste kiss he'd whispered Kikyo's name. She knew she didn't really want to be with him after that, and while she felt unfilled by the lack of a physical part of a relationship she was also relieved she'd heard him utter it before they'd gone further.

Sometime she was going to have to tell him she didn't want to even share a cabin with him anymore; even if they had for several months and only slept in their own beds and well she wanted more out of life than just friendship. She wanted love that didn't involve being a replacement.

She'd gotten out so she could swim for a while before she would be missed. It was going to be cold but she didn't mind that, she was coming to enjoy her weekly morning swims at the lake and waterfall a couple of miles from the village. It was a long walk but it gave her exercise and the water wasn't too cold since there was a hot springs not far away. It was nice to get out alone without people knowing where she was going. It gave a minor edge her life had missed since they'd killed Naraku and settled in the village.

It was picturesque, nature untouched by the civilization of the future. The water running into the lake made a constant hum along with the ripples that broke its surface; as clear as any brochure picture ever taken for a travel magazine. The waterfall itself wasn't huge, only about thirteen feet in height, but the lake it created before continuing off into the two different creaks at opposite directions was long and deep enough to function like a pool. It was long enough to really enjoy swimming and the sand here was a little softer than further along the river so she could stand more comfortably.

The sand, wet or not, felt great. The way it melded beneath her feet as she walked up not really paying close attention to the beautiful surroundings today. She'd already kicked her shoes off and her other clothing fell near them before she reached the small area of sand that was constantly kept damp by the small 'waves' of the lake. It wasn't like an ocean; it was gentler, the result of the waterfalls pressure creating the motion as opposed to the tides. It was a comforting movement instead of the 'knock you over' pressure of the waves in the Pacific.

She dove through the water, swimming toward the opposite side from where she began. The water was warmer than she expected, they were heading back into summer so it would be really hot by noon. Likely she'd be even more annoyed by Inuyasha and anything he might bother her with in such humid weather but she could worry about that later. It wasn't until her lungs started to burn that she came up for breath toward the middle of the pool, kicking her legs to keep her at the surface since that was where the water was deepest. The last thing she expected to hear was the deep voice of Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here priestess?" Even after all they'd been through he still had only ever called her by her name one time. Kagome held her hands over her chest; the water didn't exactly make the best curtain. She turned with the intent of calling the older brother a pervert. Sesshomaru however was standing in the waterfall and the sight of him unclothed gave Kagome pause, her face reddening as her eyes scanned over him.

The water curled around and over him in crystalline rivulets around his defined muscles, his hair when wet looked almost like mercury in the flow of the water. Even the hair of his more intimate…parts was silver. There were red markings that were similar to the claw like marks on his face and wrists, they were also on his thighs, waist, and ankles. She found herself mortified as she realized he was clearly attracted to her even despite the water, sinking further as she moved a little back. The slight smirk on his normally stoic face was almost frightening, but she couldn't quite get her tongue to work, more or less what she would say if she could stop gaping. At least she'd managed to focus on his eyes and not the rest of him.

"My brother isn't accompanying you." Sesshomaru stated, stepping from the falls and diving into the water, a pale figure blurred by the ripples of the water. Kagome backed more, her feet had just reached a point where she was touching without needing to fight to keep above the surface when Sesshomaru came up near her, his gold eyes focused on her intently made her swallow nervously. "Why?"

It took her a moment to realize what he was asking since his question had been split by a few moments of his swim. She swallowed, certain her face was doing it's best imitation of a tomato as she stammered a moment. "Uh, I, She, I meant he, Inuyasha. Inuyasha is still at the village. I'm ah…I'm alone. I didn't realize you'd be here."

"Clearly," The single word held a superiority that was unquestionable, the intense manner in which he looked her over made her abdomen tighten and her heart race. It wasn't anything like she'd experienced before, certainly nothing like the way Inuyasha looked at her. It frightened her but it also excited her, something that had been lacking in her life, which must have been why she didn't turn to run away with all the speed she could muster. "So why is my brother not with you? Are you not his?"

"Inuyasha doesn't own me, no one does." Kagome retorted, her anger flaring as she heard the last question. She was raised in an era where women weren't treated like they had been in the dark ages. She wasn't property, it was enough that she had to deal with that sort of mentality with Inuyasha and Miroku, now the demon lord was going to start as well. She'd hoped the demon race would at least see more equality in their women given they each could have incredible power.

"So you are not his…" Sesshomaru moved forward, his face suddenly close to hers she stumbled backwards and nearly fell into the water. His arm snaked around to catch her, his flesh pressing against hers felt like an inferno. His open hand was sliding up from her thigh slowly to her waist as she found herself lost in his golden gaze. "So perhaps I'll take you."

Her mouth quivered a moment, she was trying to figure out what to say, this certainly wasn't how she expected her morning to go and yet it took her much too long to come to a protest. "That…that's not funny Sesshomaru, you hate humans."

"Do I? You presume to know much of me priestess, a mistake not many survive." Sesshomaru remarked, his hand had reached her bottom rib, then the next, it was still moving upward. "You are a healthy creature, attractive, strong, and intelligent. Is the half-breed impotent?"

He trailed fingers around her breast, his nails tracing around her flesh lazily gave her goose bumps but she couldn't focus enough to interject. This was a creature that had hated humans for centuries and yet suddenly he wanted her? Not because she looked like another woman…of course his compliments could have been a ruse. "No…he just…he still loves Kikyo."

"Forever a disgrace…he has such a supple prize of a woman and he focuses on something lost…" Sesshomaru remarked, leaning closer to her and then just past her lips after hovering a moment. His mouth so close she could feel the breath on her neck when he continued in a whisper. "Forget the half-breed, I can aid in an endeavor to do that."

"That…that's not the point…I'm not…I don't do this…I'm a…" She mumbled. He kissed her ear and she jumped a little at the contact but didn't withdraw, his lips were softer than she would have imagined and a second press of them to just beneath her ear made her intake her breath as she fought to focus. The sky was so blue today, not a cloud in sight, oh he kissed her again, and now he was trailing down to her collarbone.

"You humans are so strict when it comes to matters of mating…you aren't in heat, there's no risk of a child…so let go." Sesshomaru spoke as he continued past her collarbone. "If you want something, do anything, everything to get it, I plan to."

She didn't know why he wanted her but she was relieved to just be wanted on some level. She didn't stop him as he pushed her to the shore, half in and half out of the water. The movement was so quick it'd taken her breath away and she gasped as his mouth closed over her nipple a moment later. As he teased her womanhood she found her hips arching forward into his touch. Her body writhing as she forgot any protests, fingers digging into the sand. After a moment he paused and looked at her, he seemed pleased with himself.

She smirked slightly a moment after she pressed his lips into his, a sight pause was a victory with Sesshomaru, and apparently he wasn't the only one that could play this game. The curves of him were hypnotic, pieces of his skin smoother than others where scars existed. The complex geography of his form was something she was doing her best to map with her hands. Her fingers exploring with the vigor of youth. Of course her bravado was short lived as a rumble shook them both, the slightest growl echoing in his chest. When she met his challenge it seemed to only push him further into this unexpected interlude.

Spinning around the world blurred and Kagome paused as she had been pulled onto Sesshomaru, she started to get up, her legs straddling either side of him to gain balance when he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his own. She bit her lip as he held her firm, she didn't want to scream since she hadn't exactly protested but she didn't know what to do.

Kagome was a virgin and while she knew how everything was supposed to work. She suddenly realized humping Sesshomaru on the beach might not be the best way to gain practical experience.

"Sesshomaru…" Whatever protest she might have made turned into a incoherent murmur as he pulled her hips along the length of his manhood. Then again…one only got experience by living it, by having the moments that offered it. Both of them were slick and while the water was slightly cool that certainly didn't seem as though it would be a hindrance. Kagome's nails dug into Sesshomaru's shoulders as he angled their bodies to become one.

There was a flash of pain when he thrust and she cried out, all of a sudden this seemed like a horrible idea all over again. When a palm settled on her cheek she opened her eyes, the gentle touch was unlike what she would expect from the destructive demon lord. There was a mixed appreciation and understanding that flickered through his amber eyes that helped her relax when she likely would have tried to run away a moment before. She swallowed as he dropped his hand pulling her closer again so slowly that the stark pain suddenly seemed numb. His claws left small trails of white scratches on her stomach though the water washed them clean a moment later. He moved both his hands to trail up her body again as though challenging her to continue on her own.

Kagome swallowed, how could someone be intimidating and indescribably desirable at the same time? As his thumbs settled over her nipples, her hesitation was melting, she found herself wanting to have him. There was a lust in his gaze that also helped to break her chains. His voice made her quiver, it remained a deep baritone but in that ice was also an impossible fire. "We move forward at your pace priestess, though it's too late to take steps back…"

"Quiet…just this…" Kagome wasn't sure what possessed her to put a finger over Sesshomaru's lips but she felt amazing, vitalized, empowered. Perhaps this was all some bizarre dream, it certainly seemed the most viable explanation, but then his teeth drug over her wrist and she felt her body tighten again. There was no way something that felt like this could be a dream.

His breath started to quicken and when she realized his was she noticed for the first time hers was as well. There was a pressure inside her, an urge to move faster, to possess the demon below her completely. Whatever this was, it was what her life had lacked until now. She'd thought she could live without indulging a physical part of herself but that option was long gone.

Their lips pressed together when they had the breath to spare, her hands running over his body when she wasn't using them to steady herself, there was this need to continue even though her body had started to ache. She was enveloped by this, by him. Yet she wasn't sure how much longer she could do this, her muscles burned…

"Kagome…"

His whisper of her name was strained with compressed fervor, serving a fresh motivation to ignore whatever complaints her body might have in favor of the power this gave her.

"Again…" She murmured, leaning further back as she continued to ride him. It was slightly stinging but the pain was rapture just now, some part of her was quickly finding it difficult to tell the difference. "Say it again…my name."

She had wanted to continue, to force him to submit somehow further but when he uttered the three syllables the orgasm interrupted that plan. Her nails dug into his flesh and instead of being dominate she was allowing him to move her again, completely swept away by the sensation before a few short moments later his nails pierced her hips. Small clouds of red blending into the water's edge when his body tightened; his own climax interrupting the care he'd taken until then. He faltered just enough to break the skin.

Kagome collapsed against his chest, fighting to fill her lungs even as her body still racked from the aftereffects of their lovemaking. She shuddered again as he pulled her off of him and they lay half in and half out of the water on the beach. The sun was much higher in the sky and Kagome couldn't know how long they'd been doting on each other. They were like that for a few mintues, and she wanted to sleep, to just stay there away from every problem in the world. It wasn't until she realized if she was gone to long someone would come looking for her. Then she hopped up, wobbling a moment before she managed to catch herself on her unsteady legs.

"In a hurry?" Sesshomaru lay in all his nude glory, silver hair around him in glorious tangles, glistening and perfect…Kagome swallowed, half wanting to jump on him again once she'd caught her breath. Even if she was already tired her body seemed quite willing to give it another try. But if someone started to miss her it was likely Inuyasha that would follow her trail.

"Yes, I have to go…just go. I just…I can't…" Kagome wasn't sure how to say it, her entire world had just changed, and while she didn't regret it…how could she after that? She knew it was something she had to think about…

"Remain here and ravage me again?" Sesshomaru finished the statement she'd started; albeit not in the way she'd planned for it to end. Kagome found herself tempted even though she was already pulling on her clothes. She was still wet but she was afraid of what she might do if she took the time to dry off. Kagome only paused when his hand settled on her reaching for her shoes, pulling her chin up to face him. "You do realize protest as you might, that you are mine?"

Kagome was about to remark when his lips touched hers again and as he pushed her against a tree she felt what little resolve she'd rebuilt crumble. So much for just going for a morning swim…


End file.
